


My Sunlight

by Poetgirl616



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Jake manage to get the kiss in, before the vampires come calling. This is what I think would happen if she made different choices. One choice, telling Cullen to stick it where the sun don't shine. B/J story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Changing Choice

Chapter One

Bella

I was warm, and alive, thanks to Jake. He took me home after we woke from our nap at his house, and came inside with me.

Now, my mind buzzed as I stared at his dark eyes. His face was so close, I could kiss him, if that was what I wanted.

Did I? Could I?

Jake. Warm, kind, gentle, patient Jacob. My personal sun. He put me back together after Edward left. He cared for me and let me heal like I needed to. He taught me that it was okay to laugh and smile again.

He had pulled me out of the waves, out of the darkness.

He had saved me, in more than one way.

Affection and warmth blossomed in my chest, I leaned in that little bit of distance. . . .and kissed my Jake.

He responded as I knew he would, drawing me into his chest and kissing me back as fervently as I kissed him. His arms closed around my waist and tightened, making me feel secure even as my mind started to grow foggy from the kiss. My heartbeat raced and I shuddered when he used his tongue, stroking in and out of my mouth in a technique I'd never experienced before. I moaned in appreciation of the new method of making out.

The shrill ringing of the phone broke through the silence of the house, and the fog in my brain.

I groaned, reluctantly removing my lips from his. "I should get that, it could be important."

I grimaced, my voice sounded terrible and my throat still hurt a little when I spoke. Jake noticed my brief expression of discomfort.

"I can get it, Bells, go drink some water." He kissed my forehead and hurried to answer the phone.

I smiled, touching my lips. I could feel Jake there, they were still warm.

"Swan residence." My wolf's warm voice greeted the caller, as I turned to fill a glass with cold water. A growl reached my ears soon after. "He's making funeral arrangements, don't call again."

I jumped when he slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Jake?! What on earth is the matter with you? Who was that?"

He didn't respond, pacing and growling. I grew even more worried when he started to shake.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when the phone rang again. I answered this time, wanting to give Jake some time to calm down. "Hello?"

"Bella?" A familiar musical voice greeted my ears.

"Alice?" I whispered, my hands shaking. "What-?"

"Are you alright? I saw you jump off a cliff! After, the vision went dark, I couldn't see you anywhere!" She practically shrieked.

"I'm fine, Alice. What do you want?" Now that I was over my shock, I was angry.

"Edward thinks you killed yourself, I've tried to call him, but he won't answer. He's gone to Volturra, Bella." She told me frantically. "We have to hurry if we're going to get to him in time."

I heard the squealing of tires and a car door shut noisily. Shortly afterward, my front door opened and Alice almost danced into my kitchen.

"Come, Bella, we have to go." She said, walking forward and stretching her hand out.

I backed away from her, stepping closer to Jake's snarling, trembling form. I looked Alice dead in the eye as I spoke, to both of them. "It's okay, Jake, I'm not going anywhere."

The pixie sighed. "Bella, Edward need you-" she began, exasperated.

"No, Alice! I'm done with him!" I cut her off sharply, my tone firm. "He left me here, alone, in the dark while Victoria tried her damn best to kill me!"

"He didn't know-"

"I wasn't finished! Ever since I met Edward Cullen, I was living in darkness. Fear, anxiety, desperation-these were te emotions that I felt the most. Not love. If I stay with him, with your family, I will be living in the darkness for the rest of my life. I would be giving up everything I love, everyone I love. I can't live like that, Alice. I can't go with you."

Jake stopped trembling, visibly hanging on every word I said. I smiled at him, my heart swelling.

"I choose light. I choose life. I choose Jacob, but most importantly, I choose my family. My real family." I stared her down, daring her to say something against me.

"You choose that. . . .that animal over Edward?! How could you do such a thing?" The raven haired vampire screeched.

I loosed a growl of my own. "Don't. Call. Him. That."

Jake rubbed my arm, keeping his eye on the vampire.

"I choose Jacob, I have nothing else to say on the matter. Get out of my house and tell the rest not to contact me in any way." I commanded, my voice as cool as ice.

Alice shrieked one last time, her black eyes glaring at me, before she stalked off. The slamming of my front door and the squealing of tires informed me if her departure.

Once I was sure that she was far enough away, I took a deep breath and snuggled into Jake. "I'm sorry you had to deal with them."

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was totally awesome that you told her off, kinda hot, actually." He grinned, kissing my hair. I smacked his chest and giggled.

"Okay, goofball, I am going to take a shower." I pulled away, turning to do just that when he grabbed my arms and hauled me back toward him.

"I wasn't done with you, yet." No sooner than the words left his lips, his mouth locked onto mine, and he proceeded to kiss the day lights out of me. When I was breathless, he released me with a smug grin. "I'm gonna check in with Sam while you're in the shower."

"M'kay." Wow, the articulate one, aren't we?

Jake's laugh followed me as I climbed the stairs, I couldn't help my smile. He was happy Jake again. My Jake.

* * *

 

I brushed my hair out on my bed, waiting for Jake to come up. I was relaxed from the shower and the free feeling I'd had since I gave Alice a new asshole. I felt great.

"You decent in there?" Jake called from behind my bedroom door. "If not, I can come back later."

I giggled. "Get in here, silly wolf."

"Huh, silly wolf, I like it. Is that your new nickname for me? No more Hot Stuff? Or Mr. Sexy?"

I threw my pillow at him. "Shut up! I never called you either of those!"

"Really? Why are you blushing, then?"

"Because you're being a egotistical, big headed-"

"Sexy wolf man you can't keep your hands off of?"

"Oh, you!" I huffed, irritated and threw my other pillow at him. Why couldn't he be serious? I was trying to talk to him.

"Hey, easy with those! You could damage my hotness." He griped playfully, jumping on the bed and crawling toward me.

"Jake, come on. It's been a long day and I'm trying to be serious here." I kicked at his hand as he tried to capture my ankle. He pulled me down by my legs and used my surprise to his advantage, attacking my sides with his fingers.

"Ha Ha! I am the king! Say it, Bells! Say it! Jake is king." He shouted, never ceasing his tickling.

I shrieked and laughed, attempting and failing to escape his grasp. "Jake, stop! Stop it! Please, stop, I was wanting to go to bed!"

His fingers stopped assaulting my sides and I sighed in relief, scooting upward until I reached the head of the bed.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Paul should be by in about an hour, you'll be safe tonight." He stood and walked in his usual graceful manned to the window.

"Wait! Please, stay." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. His head swiveled in my direction, listening even as his body stayed facing the window. "I don't want to be alone, tonight. I know that any of the wolves can protect me, and I know any of them could be here to keep me company, but I want you. I want it to be you who stays with me. I want you to be the one that I snuggle with, to get warmth. I want you to be laying next to me, in my bed, while I sleep."

I waited with bated breath while Jake stood facing the window, hoping he would say something, or do something.

I didn't have to wait long.

He joined me soon after my speech, staying on top of the blankets as he lay down. I curled into his side, snuggling into his warmth and breathing in his scent.

"Night, Bells."

Those words were the last thing I heard before sleep drug me under its heavy blanket.


	2. Shell Shocker Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/7700000/Jacob-Bella-jacob-and-bella-7779589-449-359.jpg

I woke, warm and happy. I sighed, rubbing my face against the source of the wonderful heat.

A rumbling noise near my ear caught my attention, making my eye shoot open. A naked, toned russet chest greeted me. I trailed my eyes over the pecs, to the throat and finally up to the face attached. Jake.

I carefully snuck out to the bathroom, used the toilet and brushed my teeth before returning. I slid back into the bed as quietly as I could, thankfully he didn't wake.

I watched him sleep for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful look on his face as he dreamt. I decided on a very different way to wake him up, instead of my normal approach. I leaned over his torso, pressing my lips against his right pec, letting my hair fall forward and tickle his skin.

He huffed and moved a little at first, then grunted once. Finally, his eyes opened, his dark orbs staring down at me.

I removed my lips, smiling. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Mmmm. Mornin'," Jake slurred, pulling me the rest of the way onto his chest and burrowing his face in my hair.

I hummed happily, enjoying the heat he emitted. "Okay, big guy, come on. We need to get up now."

He grunted, his arms tightening around me in protest, when I tried to leave his chest. I pushed on his arms, trying to make him react.

He did.

In a move so sudden it almost made me scream in surprise, he rolled me on my back and tickled me by pretending he was chomping on my neck without his teeth. I squealed and wiggled in his grasp, trying my hardest to escape. After a few moments, he stopped and pressed a kiss to my shoulder before flopping down and closing his eyes. I sighed.

"Jake, we have to get up. You need to check in with the pack and I need to see how Charlie's doing." I didn't want to bring the dark cloud into the room, but we both had responsibilities today.

He sighed, sitting up with his eyes still closed.

"How's your dad?" I asked softly.

Jake's body tensed and his eyes were sad when he opened them. "I don't know. He won't talk to me about him."

My heart clenched for both of them. "Oh, Jake. . . I'm sorry."

He shrugged, not looking at me. I cuddled into his side, hugging to me. It was the only comfort I could give him.

"It's okay, Bells. You know him, he never did like to talk about his feelings." He mumbled, picking at a spot on his cut offs.

"No, probably why he gets along so well with my dad." I replied, kissing his shoulder and scooting toward the edge of the bed. Once I achieved that, I stood and faced my best friend.

He looked like he'd been crying silently while I was there.

"Jake, I hate to do this, but we should get going. I was planning on stopping by the Clearwaters with a pie or something later. I need to check on my dad and start that pie." I felt like a jerk and I actually hated myself, more than just a little.

He didn't respond as he stood up, stretching until his back popped in two places. He waved over his shoulder as he left my room, leaving me feeling even worse.

I dressed in the first thing I got my hands on, thankfully it matched alright.

Charlie was sitting at the table, staring into a cup he held in front of him. He looked lost. My heart broke for him, he loved Harry like family. He lost more than a best friend yesterday.

"Dad?" I did my best not to startle him in my attempts to gain his attention.

My father looked up, his face clearing a little. "Hey, Bells, when did you wake up?"

"Not long ago," I fibbed, the last thing I wanted was for him to feel bad for not noticing me right away.

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

We both jumped when the door opened.

"Forgot my shirt," Jake announced, joining me and dad in the kitchen.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Go on up."

Charlie waited until he could hear him upstairs. "He was in your room last night?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay here alone. He slept above the blankets and the door was open, I promise." I reassured him, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Oh." Something else had to be on his mind, he didn't even seem to register what I said.

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?"

Jake chose that moment to descend the stairs, rejoining us.

Charlie focused on him, his eyes intent. "Jake, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Uh, okay?" He titled his head to the side and sat at the table.

"Are you a wolf, too?" My father asked, his eyes trained on Jake's face.

I froze, internally panicking. Oh shit! What do we do? What do we do?!

Jake gaped at Charlie, stunned. "But. . . .how do you know about the wolves? We're supposed to be a tribe secret!"

"Got a shocker when I visited the Clearwaters. For a moment, I actually thought I had lost my mind. There was no way that the children of my best friend burst into wolves!" He shook his head, eyes distant as he relived his memories. "Sam pulled me aside, after things were settled and told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, you're the tribe protectors, you change when you want to."

"Yeah, that covers it."

Charlie looked from Jake to me, uncertain about something.

My wolf sighed. "I would never hurt her, Charlie. Whether it's when I'm changing into a giant wolf, or her emotional welfare."

My father nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer. "Good. Take care of my girl, Jacob Black."

I frowned at him, a huge question mark flashing through my head. What in the world is that supposed to mean?

He caught the look. "Well you're together now, aren't you?"

I could've smacked myself. Duh! "Yes, we are. We haven't discussed it a lot, so we're still figuring it out."

"Well, as I said, take care of my girl."

"I'll protect her with my life, Charlie." Jake declared seriously, dark eyes staring at me like I was the only thing on this planet.

I felt burning in my eyes. I'd never get used to the way he looked at me. He looked at me like I was everything. It made me feel loved, cherished. Wanted.

Life would finally be about love, the way it was supposed to be all along.


	3. Chapter 3

I sucked in a deep breath, forcing my tense body to relax. I could do this.

I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed the Dutch style apple pie I'd made. Food wouldn't magically make everything better, I knew that, but it would help a little if no one felt like cooking.

I approached the door with apprehension, unsure how I would be received. I hadn't seen Sue or her children for a long time.

The door opened, a beautiful but sad young woman exited, staring me down with dark eyes. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"Um, are you Leah?" I asked hesitantly.

The beauty crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah. You didn't answer me. Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, where's my manners. I'm Bella, Bella swan, Charlie's daughter."

"Obviously. The Swan bit gave you away."

"Right. . . . Okay, I'm going to go inside now."

Leah stormed toward the woods at the side of the house, her short hair lifting slightly with the weak breeze.

I puffed out a breath of relief, taking a moment to gather myself before I walked into the house.

Grief. It hung in the air, covering all that entered the house with a heavy blanket. The sounds of mourning, reassurances and comfort was the first thing I heard. A mass of people from the reservation crowded into the small house; sitting, standing, or leaning on things.

I slowly walked through the house, searching for Sue and Seth. I found a teen that fit Seth's description sitting a set of folding stairs. He had his head down and hands resting on his knees.

"Seth?" I asked softly, not wanting to spook him or interrupt if he wanted to be alone.

His head shot up, revealing a sad, lost son. His eyes, irises dark as they could be, were red and puffy. "Yeah?"

"I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter. I'm sorry about what happened to your dad."

"Thanks. It means a lot that you came." His voice was hollow and the words sounded rehearsed. I knew better than to take offense, I had been in his shoes once and it had been harder that anything I'd experienced in my life so far.

"I'll see you around, hun." I squeezed his shoulder. I wouldn't say it got better, because it never did, just easier to focus on other things. That was after a long time period, though.

"Yeah, see you around." He responded, he looked and sounded so lost that it nearly tore my heart from my chest.

I forced myself to turn away, hiding my tears from him. There was nothing I could do to help him until he was ready to let me. He needed some time. As much as it killed me to leave him there, looking that way.

I made my way through the crowd, toward the front of the house. I'd greeted the family members and gave them as much as I could to comfort them. I couldn't take much more of the choking heaviness that grief created.

I took great, gasping breaths of air as soon as I burst through the front door. The air was fresh and light, soothing. I leaned over, bracing my hands on my knees as I gulped the life sustaining element.

"Bells?" A familiar voice nearby caught my attention.

My head snapped up, Jake was standing a few feet away in the tree line. He frowned at me, his warm brown eyes filled with concern and slightly dulled with sadness. "Uh, yeah?" I squeaked.

He closed the distance very quickly, making it easier to talk.

"You alright, honey?" He asked, a large hand rubbing my back in between my shoulder blades.

"F-fine, wanted a little fresh air is all." I replied, trying to think past the pleasant tingling in my back.

"Sure?" He checked, pinning me with his eyes. Warm, dark eyes that made me feel safe.

"Yeah. Were you patrolling again?"

"Sam doesn't like how easily the leech was able to get away."

"That's understandable. Harry was his friend, too."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Jake, where are we going?" I inquired as I trudge along behind him. We had been walking for a while, after he drove me somewhere blindfolded.

"You'll see. Be patient, Bella." Jake laughed as I huffed in minor annoyance. I was getting tired.

He led us through a gap in the trees, and the sight I was greeted with took my breath away.

A twenty five by twenty five feet area lay before me. Lush grass and various wildflowers covered a portion of the landscape, a natural arch made of twisted vines in a side pocket. A clear, softly bubbling water source provided a small, clear pond.

Eden. Jacob had led me into a forest paradise.

"Jake, this is beautiful," I murmured in awe.

"I found it by accident. I was patrolling one night and stumbled into this place. Now, I come here when the pressure seems like it's drowning me, clear my head a bit." Jake seemed a bit shy, shrugging his shoulders and not looking me in the eye.

"So, you brought me to your safe spot? Your heaven on Earth?" I asked gently, not wanting him to think I didn't like the gesture, or the possible meaning behind it.

"Yeah."

"That's sweet, Jake."

"Just thought you'd like it, seemed to enjoy our last nature adventure."

"If I recall, it was before the fur grew in. It was a pretty little meadow, but it doesn't hold a candle to this beauty."

"No, it doesn't." Jake spoke in a soft, warm voice. I noticed he gazed directly into my eyes as he said those words, not sparing a single glance at the grove.

I blushed, breaking eye contact to look at my shoes. I wasn't used to him outright calling me things like' beautiful' and 'pretty' just yet. "Is this going to be considered our first date?"

"I would call it our first, but that depends on you." He replied easily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"Do you want it to be a date?" His eyes held the hope he tried to hide.

I thought it over, did I? I glanced once more at the paradise he had shown me and back at him.

"Yes."


End file.
